The present disclosure generally relates to the field of analytical sample processing and, in particular, to a device, system and process for transferring reaction vessels for analytical sample processing.
In recent years, clinical analyzers offering a broad variety of analytical methods have become commercially available. Depending on the specific analyzer used, samples can be tested by various diagnostic methods in an automated manner.
As a matter of fact, depending on the number of analytical units, analyzers can have a comparably large footprint. Furthermore, since the analytical methods may differ in cycle times as given by the time required for processing one sample, the processing of samples can be blocked until an on-going run of analytical method is completed. Therefore, the processing of samples can be rather time-consuming.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to improve conventional clinical analyzers provided with a number of analytical units offering various analytical methods by having an analyzer with a comparably small footprint available which also allows for time- and cost-efficient sample processing.